Conversations With Characters
by Poesia-Raro
Summary: By now, we all know everything about the most famous Duo on television. Now, however, someone's decided it's time to give the others their shot at being in the limelight for once. What ensues, of course, is sheer madness!


**::/Conversations With Characters/::**

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

Usually I start with an A/N... but this time it's different-

WARNING! Abhijeet and Daya are not, I repeat, NOT in this story! Please don't give me a hard time about it, because I have got nothing against them (especially not Daya, no way. I think he's absolutely brilliant). It's just that the whole point of this story is to give the less popular characters some prominence. Oh, and by the way, this is also a full-on Rockstar. No one is under any sort of compulsion... don't like, don't read. Simple. :)

By the way, I'm twisting the CID team a bit- so in this story, only Rajat is a new member after the Tasha-era. Sachin, Kajal, Nikhil etc. aren't there. No offense to their fans, but I really don't think I could have accommodated them in here, plus we don't really know enough about them for me to be able to write their interviews.

A hundred hugs to my darling Helena Bonham Carter, the epitome of awesomeness, for being the inspiration for this story! :D

.

/\\/\\/\\

.

"Remind me again why we're all here in the first place?" Vivek said warily as they entered the studio. It was a cavernous room with dark walls and big lights everywhere. Tasha made an impatient noise and slipped her arm reassuringly through her boyfriend's. "Please, Vivek. Is it so hard for you to accept that maybe someone just wants to give us a chance for a change?"

Vivek shrugged. "It certainly hasn't happened much till now."

"You can say that again," Tarika agreed as she, Rajat and Freddy joined Vivek and Tasha. "It's sort of unbelievable, isn't it? That someone actually wants to hear what _we _have to say?"

"Manisha always hears what I have to say," Freddy interjected proudly, and Vivek and Tasha grinned at him as Rajat and Tarika exchanged amused glances. "Say, where are ACP sir and Salunkhe sir? I thought they were coming too?"

"Of course we are," said a voice from the studio doorway, and everyone turned to see the two older gentlemen approaching them. ACP Pradyuman looked around, frowning slightly. "Now where's that interviewer?" he demanded. "As far as I can see, there are only crew members here!'

He had spoken too soon, however. The next instant, there was a flurry of activity all around as the crew members hastened to put the finishing touches on the set arrangements and hurriedly retreated, just as a loud throat-clearing reached the CID team's ears. All of them turned to behold one of the strangest-looking girls they had ever seen.

She was unexpectedly young, looking as though she had just graduated college. Her hair hung down in haphazard locks that didn't seem to be able to decide which way they were going as they curled randomly at the ends. The whole mess was pulled carelessly into a ponytail on the left side, hanging over her shoulder, and stray strands of hair hung all around her bespectacled face as well. And that was where any semblance of normalcy ended.

The girl wore an unusual assortment of clothes- faded jeans that were frayed beyond repair at the hems, a dark pink T-shirt under a plaid shirt that was buttoned up only halfway and a red-and-gold striped scarf, along with mismatched socks and black sneakers that had lightning bolts painted in gold on the sides. This outfit was accessorised by numerous bracelets of every imaginable kind on one arm and a bubblegum-pink watch on the other, in addition to a long chain with a silver owl pendant and another smaller one with a strange pendant that had a line and a circle within a triangle. Her earrings were star-shaped hoops, and she wore a small silver hoop nosering as well.

To top it all off, she was regarding them with big, darkly lined eyes and an expression of mingled interest and excitement. "Hi!" she said brightly, waving. Her palms had an intricate henna design on them, which sort of threw the balance of her overall look.

"Um, hi," said Tarika, being the first one to get over the initial surprise that the girl's appearance had invoked. "Are you-?"

The girl rolled her eyes and shot her an incredulous grin. "Well, duh!" she said, as though it was perfectly obvious to anyone but a fool. "I'm hosting this show. Which means I'll be interviewing you. Which means I'll be shooting continuous questions at you and you answer them in spite of the increasing randomness and/or personal nature. So, yeah."

She said all this so fast that the team only just managed to understand. Folding her arms, she reached up to adjust her glasses, looking quite pleased with herself. She wasn't pretty, but her face was interesting- in the sense that it constantly kept changing expressions at varying levels in accordance with however the conversation went.

"Er, yes," Rajat said, looking quite alarmed. Then he cleared his throat, realising introductions hadn't been made. "Right, this is ACP Prad-"

"Puh-lease," the girl interrupted with an exasperated look. "I know all of you like the back of my hand." She smiled. "I'm not like the rest of the media, you know. Always obsessing over the same two fellows." She rolled her eyes. "No offense, of course, but you know, Rome wasn't built in a day and the CID certainly wasn't brought to this level by just two people."

Rajat and Vivek glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. They were thinking exactly the same thing- either this girl was completely out of her mind, or she had a knack for being brutally honest to the point where it bordered on rudeness. Tasha, apparently sharing their confusion, spoke up. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Sakhi," the girl replied serenely, and the next second her face broke into a bright grin. "Well, what are we all standing around looking at each other's faces for? Let's get started, come on!" she said, her voice briskly cheerful as she clapped her hands. "OK, as a show of respect to the elders, we will have them on first. Cool?"

"Uh, yes," said Dr. Salunkhe, exchanging a wary look with ACP Pradyuman. "Cool."

"Great!" The next minute, Sakhi was striding towards the set, deftly climbing over miscellaneous pieces of equipment and skipping over cables that lay on the floor. By the time the seniormost officers had reached, she had already settled herself comfortably in the host's chair and was beckoning them over enthusiastically. "Come on, sirs!"

As soon as ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe were seated, Sakhi gestured frantically to the camera crew, and they started rolling at once. "The fuuuuuuun haaas arriiiiiiiived!" Sakhi announced flamboyantly, and finished with a flourish. "Thank you very much. Welcome to Conversations with Characters, with me, Sakhi, and tonight, we have with us none other than... drumroll please?"

A drumroll sounded on cue, and Sakhi grinned. "The CID team! Now, viewers, all of you must have seen and heard _so much_ about Senior Inspectors Abhijeet and Daya. Well, tonight you're going to see and hear _their _seniors, as well as their brilliant colleagues!" She beamed and joined in enthusiastically with the background applause. "Let's now start the show with the seniormost stalwarts of the CID... please give a warm welcome to ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe!"

The two seniors barely had time to smile into the camera before Sakhi launched into interviewer mode.

(A/N: Only the question-answer parts will be written in script format so that it'll be easier to follow... everything else will be normal. I don't think that's counted as breaking the rules, but I'm saying just in case.)

Sakhi: ACP sir! In all your years at the CID- you've been there nearly sixteen years now, if I'm not wrong- what would you consider your greatest achievement?

ACP Pradyuman: (smiles) Well, to be honest, Sakhi, I don't really think of anything done in the CID as my own personal achievement. It's always teamwork, every single time. Even if it's just one person working with me, I consider it the CID's achievement, because really, I don't see myself as separate from the CID. I'm a part of it, and will always be.

Sakhi: (beaming) An answer truly worthy of the greatest ACP the CID's ever seen. Now, Dr. Salunkhe- you and ACP sir have been great friends for a long time, ever since you both started at the CID. What would you say is the main factor that keeps your friendship going so strong?

Dr. Salunkhe: (laughs) Definitely the fact that we can't get through a single day without fighting at least once! (nudges ACP Pradyuman affectionately) But seriously, Sakhi, I'd say that's what keeps us going, what keeps us young at heart. (smirking) Or at least keeps _me _young at heart.

ACP Pradyuman: (snorts) Speak for yourself, Salunkhe.

Dr. Salunkhe: Exactly, I'm speaking only for myself here when I talk about feeling young!

Sakhi: (laughing and waving for attention) OK, OK, gentlemen, if you don't mind, we're getting back on topic! ACP sir and Salunkhe sir, I'm going to ask you a series of questions about yourselves. Please say the first things that come to your minds, because that's the whole point of this game. Shall we start?

Both: Sure.

Sakhi reached into a box that was beside her chair and pulled out a card. Adjusting her glasses, she began to read the questions aloud, looking up at them expectantly after each.

Sakhi: ACP sir- boon of your life?

ACP Pradyuman: My officers, definitely. After the CID, they're the best thing that ever happened to me, without a doubt.

Sakhi: Salunkhe sir- bane of your life?

Dr. Salunkhe: (rolls eyes) Abhijeet, of course. Honestly, that man needs to get a life... preferably one without my assistant in it!

Sakhi: (stifling her laughter with difficulty) ACP sir- most entertaining person you know?

ACP Pradyuman: DCP Shamsher Chitrole, for sure! He'll probably kill me for this, but I have _got _to say it.

Sakhi: (broad grin) You too? Awesome! Salunkhe sir- most embarrassing moment of your life?

Dr. Salunkhe: Oh, there are many, but in recent times it'd have to be the time my impossible ex-colleague, Dr. Sonali, told everyone that I used to flirt with her in college. They all looked at me like I'd sprouted wings.

Sakhi: That must have been priceless! (snickers) Anyway, to wrap up... ACP sir, your favourite hangout?

ACP Pradyuman: Well, it actually depends on who I'm hanging out with, but I have this favourite coffeeshop near my house. I swear they have the most _excellent _espressos on the planet.

Sakhi: Salunkhe sir, your most prized possession?

Dr. Salunkhe: Pradyuman will pull my leg mercilessly about this, but I'd have to say... definitely my hair, after all the hard work I put into it!

He smoothed it carefully, and the elderly gentlemen exchanged grins as Sakhi beamed and applauded along with the background track. As the two of them left, she turned to the cameras. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe. Next, we have on stage the youngest members of the present CID team, but don't go by their ranks or age, because they are two _awesome _officers! Please welcome- Sub-Inspectors Vivek and Tasha!"

Vivek and Tasha seated themselves, grinning and waving into the cameras before Sakhi started.

Sakhi: Right, let's start with you, Tasha. Being a CID officer, how would you say your life is different from other girls your age?

Tasha: (thoughtfully) Actually, you know, Sakhi, I think the difference mainly lies in the fact that other girls my age usually consider this the time to focus on themselves- like career, marriage and all that stuff. Well, I'd be lying if I said all that isn't important to me, too, but the thing is, as a CID officer my main priority is my duty. I think that's the basic difference between me and my peers. But really, apart from that I'm pretty much a regular girl- when I'm not on duty I like shopping and hanging out with friends and things like that as much as anyone else my age.

Sakhi: (smiles) Good to know. And may I just say, your outfit is absolutely _adorable_. You really defy the stereotype of female cops being drab tomboys!

Tasha: (grins) Thank you! I've never been a tomboy, and I certainly don't intend to be stereotyped as one just because I'm a CID officer. I'm very much a girl and I like to dress like one.

Sakhi: You go, girl. Vivek, coming to you... you've been in the CID for quite a while now. And as far as we know, you're an immensely talented officer-

Tasha: (interjecting) You should see him fighting. His spinning kick is the stuff of legend.

Sakhi: (enthusiastically) Oh, yes, I certainly know _that! _Now, Vivek, what I'd like to ask you is- despite being so talented and hardworking, you don't really seem to get... shall we say... the same opportunities as your seniors. How do you feel about that?

Vivek: (quiet for a while) Well... see, Sakhi, it's not really that simple. I mean, they're seniors for a reason, and it's only natural that they'd get more to do. But like you said... I'd have to admit that sometimes, yes, I do tend to feel a little unappreciated. I give my 100% to my duty, to my work, but somehow, it never seems to be enough.

Sakhi: And the fact that you don't really seem to get as much importance as you rightly deserve?

Vivek: No, see, it's not about getting importance or whatever. I don't care about being in the limelight- I mean, my seniors have done much more to deserve it than I have, I can't even think of being on the same level as them. No, it's just that sometimes, it would be nice to get a little bit of appreciation for what I do. I'm not asking for a fan club or whatever, that's my seniors' area... but yes, a little appreciation, a little recognition once in a while would be really good.

When he finished speaking, Sakhi slowly shook her head in awe, gazing at Vivek with a look of complete reverence glowing in her face.

Sakhi: You, sir, are a man amongst men. Tasha, keep this guy safe, all right?

Tasha: (winking) Oh, I will, trust me.

Sakhi: (grinning) Coming to the personal front- Vivek, Tasha, if I'm not wrong you two are currently in a relationship, are you not?

Vivek/Tasha: (in unison) Yes we are.

Sakhi: (eagerly) Would you please share your story with us, each of you from your own viewpoints. Vivek?

Vivek: (blushing slightly) What can I say? Well, let's see... it all started one fine morning at the CID bureau. I was just doing some work on the computer like a normal person, and all of a sudden, in walks this girl, like some kind of refreshing breeze in the desert-

Tasha: (mock-swooning) Ah, the overflowing romance in your poetic words! Come on, Vivek, drop the cheesy lines. You're not Ab- oops! (covers her mouth) Well, you know what I mean!

Vivek: (grinning) OK, OK. Yeah, so, like I was saying, in walks this girl (he points at Tasha) and the next second I can't even remember my own name. Seriously, in that moment, all I saw was her, all I knew was her, and I didn't even know _who _she was. (smiles at Tasha) Of course, that was easily remedied. After she joined, we were constantly working together, since we're both sub-inspectors and all. And now, of course...

He trailed off shyly with a shrug, and Tasha beamed at him. Sakhi was grinning from ear to ear as she turned excitedly to Tasha.

Sakhi: Tasha, your side of the story, please?

Tasha: What? Oh, yeah. Well, Vivek _says _it was love at first sight for him, and while I don't _dis_believe him, I find it pretty hard to believe, too. It definitely wasn't the case for me, though I will admit I always thought he was cute, ever since I met him. Then, like he said,

we started working together a lot and naturally we became close. From there it was pretty much smooth sailing- I don't think we even noticed when we actually fell in love, but yeah, now we're as happy as can be.

Vivek: (grins) Yup.

Sakhi was beaming so hard it looked as though her face might split, and she literally bounced up and down on her chair for several minutes, emitting a series of high-pitched squeals before calming down.

Sakhi: Please excuse my fangirlism. It's just that you two are... oh my God, you two are just SOOO CUUUUUUUTE!

As she fangirled some more, a rather confused Vivek and Tasha got off the set to be replaced by Tarika, who looked rather wary as she took her seat. Sakhi gave her a bright smile and enthusiastic wave as she announced, "That, ladies and gentlemen, was Vivek and Tasha! And now we have with us a very brilliant, very bright and of course _very _beautiful forensic expert... please give a grand welcome to Dr. Tarika!"

Tarika was slightly pink in the face as she smiled into the camera, and Sakhi started bouncing enthusiastically once more like a mad Energizer bunny. "Before we start, Tarika, may I just say that I'm a _huge _fan of yours!" she said, emphatically flailing her hands to show exactly how huge a fan she was. "You're totally _awesome_. And I just-"

"OK, OK!" Tarika looked quite flustered at all the praise coming from someone she didn't even know. "Um, thanks, Sakhi, that's very nice of you."

Sakhi beamed at her. "Right! So let's get on with it!"

Sakhi: So, Tarika, you've been in the CID for a few years now. And of course, you've seen more than your fair share of danger, like any of your colleagues. How do you feel about that?

Tarika: I haven't really been in danger all that much, actually, compared to my seniors... but yes, I won't deny that I've faced more danger than I'd like. But really, it's all part and parcel of being in the CID, and anyway, what's life without a little risk? And even so, the officers are constantly in danger... the stuff I've seen is nothing, really.

Sakhi: (respectfully) But honestly, for a forensic scientist, you've really been through much more than what one would expect, and from what I can see you haven't let it affect you too much, which is totally great. (brightening) So, tell us... everyone in CID has their own special friend- who's yours?

Tarika: Special friend? Well, there's Salunkhe sir, of course, but he's more like a dad than anything else. Tasha, definitely... being the only girls in the team for a while before the new officers came, we kind of bonded automatically. And now I've got Rajat, of course. (smiles) He's basically the big brother I never had. I've got more in common with him than anyone else in the team, actually.

Sakhi: (beams) That you have. Now, what would you say about the fact that there are a lot of people who- shall we say- don't exactly appreciate you?

Tarika: (wry smile) You mean the haters? Please. I couldn't care less about them. I admit there was once a time when it used to get overwhelming and I was often inspired to go jump off a bridge, which they would no doubt have approved greatly of, but now, well... I just laugh in their faces. Haters gonna hate, and that's _their _problem, not mine. But you know, seriously... it's just _ridiculous _sometimes. And that's when I want nothing more than to punch a wall, but thankfully I haven't tried that yet. (laughs) I'm too fond of my knuckles to mistreat them like that.

Sakhi: (grinning) You got that right. Speaking of which, there's someone else who's too fond of your knuckles, not to mention you yourself, to risk anything of the kind happening. (raises her voice) I said, there's someone else who- um, hello, that's your cue!

As Tarika looked at her in confusion, someone suddenly entered the set, and Tarika's mouth fell open, her eyes widening incredulously as Sakhi giggled and jumped enthusiastically. "Surprise!" she squealed as Rocky sat down beside Tarika, who was still gaping at him. "Close your mouth, we wouldn't want a fly to get in," he said, smirking, and reached over to high-five Sakhi, who was grinning broadly. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, dude," Sakhi said cheerfully, and Tarika raised her eyebrows at both of them. "You two know each other?"

Rocky laughed. "Let's just say this kid really understands how to bring out the best in criminals." He nudged Tarika, and she moved over to give him room on the sofa. "Well, shoot, kid," Rocky said, and Sakhi was only too happy to oblige.

Sakhi: OK, Rockstar- that's what I call you guys, I hope you don't mind...

Rocky: Naah.

Tarika: Nope.

Sakhi: (beams) Right. OK, Rockstar, tell me... you two are probably the least anticipated couple in the history of the CID. How did you guys even end up together in the first place?

Rocky: Oh, this story's a classic. It all started when Tarika ran into me one fine day and was immediately taken in by my obvious charm-

Tarika: (interrupts in outrage) _Excuse me?!_ That is a complete and utter lie! (points accusingly at him) I was so not taken in, and you were most certainly _not _charming. (turns to Sakhi) Don't believe him, he's just saying that to sound cool.

Rocky: (surrendering) OK, OK! You tell it, then!

Tarika: (settles down) Right. So, yeah, like Rocky said, I happened to run into him one fine day... and I mean _literally _run into him. As in, I almost ran him over with my car.

Rocky: When she saw me, of course she was misled by this face at first (pointing to his face) and practically got a heart attack... but then she noticed _this_. (lifts his bangs to show a long jagged scar on the left side of his forehead, stretching down almost to his cheekbone) Cool, na?

Sakhi: (staring) Whoa. You did that to _yourself?_

Rocky: With a pocket knife, believe it or not. Of course it hurt like hell, but that was a small price to pay for a peaceful and happy life without everyone always mistaking me for a certain fancy-pants cop... who shall remain nameless, but I can tell you that he has the same face as me.

Sakhi: (nodding seriously) I gotcha.

Tarika: (loudly) So getting back on topic, at first I was in a dilemma as to whether I should help him or turn him over to ACP sir. But then I figured I couldn't just leave an injured person unattended, so I got him fixed up-

Rocky: She's too modest to mention the fact that she herself did a lot of the fixing up. But that's why I love her. (tweaks one of her curls randomly) Of course, the hair is a major part of the attraction-

Tarika: (slaps his hands away) Would you stop driving me off topic!

Rocky: (slaps her hands right back) Would _you _stop dragging the story so much and get to the good part already!

Tarika: (folding her arms) Fine! (turns to Sakhi) Well, after that he stayed with me for some time while he recovered. When he was restored to full health I turned him over to ACP sir and of course he went to jail, but they decreased his sentence significantly because he did some important spying work for the CID. When he was released, he came straight to me. Of course at first I wasn't exactly jumping at the prospect-

Rocky: (interrupting) She's just being diplomatic. As a matter of fact, when I first told her how I feel about her, she looked at me like I'd put a gun to her head. (shaking his head) Trust me, it took a lot- and I really mean a _lot_- of work to convince her. (vigorously) And you know what? I was actually able to convince Dr. Salunkhe much more easily!

Sakhi: (jaw drops) You're kidding.

Rocky: Nope. Like I said, it involved a lot of hard work. (points to Tarika) But she's worth it.

Tarika: (smiles) And that's why _I _love _him_. (nudges Rocky playfully) Even though he's a complete whacko sometimes.

Rocky: So is she, actually. But I like it. After all, love is just being insane together, right?

Sakhi: (grinning from ear to ear) You guys, you are AAAAAAWESOME! You are now officially my third favourite CID couple.

Rocky/Tarika: (simultaneously) _Third _favourite?!

Sakhi: Yeah, well, I can't give up my One True Pairing and my favourite love story just like that, so you guys get third place. Anyways! Tarika, name one thing about Rocky that annoys you.

Tarika: Hmm... it'd have to be the fact that he gets really possessive about me sometimes. Not the jealous kind of possessive- I mean the kind of possessive in which he thinks he has to protect me from every little thing. Over-protective, I'd say. But he doesn't do that anymore, now he actually respects the fact that I _can _take care of myself, even though I don't exactly look like it.

Sakhi: Rocky, one thing about Tarika that annoys you?

Rocky: Well, I wouldn't say it _annoys _me exactly... but it is kind of frustrating. Whenever we have a fight, she starts thinking I don't love her. And then I have to do the whole convincing routine all over again. But at the same time, if the mistake was hers, then _she _does the convincing routine on me. (smirks) And needless to say, that's much more fun.

Tarika: Of course you'd think that.

Rocky: (winks at her) Well, obviously.

Sakhi: (smirking) Ahem! All right, Rocky- the thing you love most about Tarika?

Rocky: (gaping) Huh? I love everything about her, if you ask me to point out _one _thing what am I supposed to do?

Tarika: (poking him in the shoulder) Just answer the question, na. You never answer it when I ask you, at least answer it now!

Rocky: OK, OK. Hmm... I'd have to say it's a tough competition between (counting on his fingers) her sense of humour, her patience- I swear, she's the most patient girl I've ever seen in my life- and the way she just puts her heart and soul into everything she does, unconditionally. (nodding) Yeah, that's the one.

Sakhi: (beaming) And _that's _one of the cutest things I've ever heard. You totally live up to your name, dude.

Rocky: (raises his eyebrows questioningly) Meaning?

Sakhi: (rolls eyes) Well, duh! You rock!

Rocky: (smiles) Glad you think so. Ask her now, then!

Sakhi: Well, Tarika? What do you love most about Rocky?

Tarika: (scrutinising him) Let's see... maybe the scar. (bursts out laughing as Rocky tickles her) OK, OK! I was just kidding! Well, I guess it's the fact that with him, I don't have to be anything but myself, because without even trying he makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. And honestly... I don't think even I know myself as well as he knows me.

Rocky: You got that right. (to Sakhi) Other guys go around telling their girlfriends "you're my heart, you're my soul, blah blah blah", which of course she is, but the most honestly romantic thing I can think of to actually tell Tarika is that she's the back of my hand. As in, that's how well I know her.

Tarika: (gesturing to Rocky) Hear that? Did you _hear _that? What more could a girl possibly want, pray?

Rocky: (grins) I don't know... me, maybe?

Tarika: (smiles) Good point.

Sakhi: (laughing) All right, Rockstar, thanks for your time, and may you rock and shine on forever! (applauds in sync with the background track) Ladies and gentlemen, that was Dr. Tarika and Rocky... now, next up, please give it up for the life and soul of the CID team. Introducing... the one and only, Inspector Fredericks!

Freddy beamed and waved cheerfully into the camera.

Sakhi: Freddy sir, you've been in CID just as long as ACP sir and Salunkhe sir. What would you say kept you going all this while?

Freddy: Oh, definitely the support of my colleagues, not to mention my wife Manisha. (smiles) And I'll say this even though everyone will pull my leg mercilessly about it later. In fact I think that's what they're doing right now!

Sakhi looked over at the rest of the team- sure enough, they were all grinning, and Tasha was trying her best to stifle her giggles. Rocky was smirking like there was no tomorrow- it couldn't have been clearer to everyone present that he was gearing up for a big game of Let's-Pull-Freddy's-Leg when the interview was over.

Sakhi: (chuckling) Well, actually, they're about to do it a bit more. Because, Freddy sir, someone's here to join you!

Freddy's look of confusion was immediately replaced by a huge grin of delighted surprise as a petite lady with a cheerful, pretty face entered the set, beaming as she sat down beside him. Sakhi didn't even wait for them to start talking- she literally jumped up and down in her chair, shrieking like a banshee. "OHMYGOD YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU SO, SOOOO MUCH!" she howled, and Freddy and Manisha goggled at her in sheer amazement as off the set, Rocky burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any more. "This kid," he gasped in between laughs, clutching Tarika around the shoulders to prevent himself falling right off his chair. "This kid is freaking _hilarious!"_

"I heard that!" Sakhi yelled over at him before finally settling down, still grinning from ear to ear. Freddy and Manisha looked slightly wary as she clapped her hands and ploughed on with the interview full speed ahead.

Sakhi: All right, before we continue, let me just say that you two are my OTP!

Freddy/Manisha: OTP?

Sakhi: One True Pairing, you know? (beams) I just _love _you guys.

Manisha: Erm, yes, Sakhi, we kind of got that already.

Sakhi: Great! So... Manisha ma'am, you're the only WAG- by that I mean Wife-And-Girlfriend- who isn't actually a part of the CID team. So, we want to hear it from you... what's it like being married to a CID officer?

Manisha: (grinning) You, my dear, have no idea how often people ask me that. (seriously) Well, I do admit that my married life shows me a lot more worry, a lot more anxiety and a lot more stress than most other women would go through, but at the end of the day all that becomes nothing in front of that feeling I get when my husband, _my _Freddy, helps do something great. That pride I feel whenever this happens... let's just say it cancels out everything I felt before.

Sakhi: (gushing) You, ma'am, are one ah-_may-_zing lady. And Freddy sir- (turns to Freddy) -you are one hell of a lucky man!

Freddy: (grinning) I know, I know.

Sakhi: So, Freddy sir- please tell us one thing that you like and one thing you don't like about all your years in the CID.

Freddy: (looking horrified) One thing I _don't _like? Are you trying to get me sacked?

Manisha: (impatient noise) Oh, Freddy, just answer the girl's question! Everyone's allowed to have an opinion! It's one of our basic rights, right, ACP sir?

ACP Pradyuman: (nodding) It certainly is. Come on, Freddy, tell us!

Freddy: (gulps) OK. Erm... let's see. One thing I like- that'd have to be my colleagues, definitely. Especially ACP sir... he may yell at me a lot but I know he really cares a lot for me. (smiles) And then of course there's Vivek. (eyes widening) Let me tell you, that boy seems to have dedicated his life to ragging me and pulling my leg! In fact, I owe half the grey hairs on my head to him!

Vivek: (calling from off the set) Don't worry, he's exaggerating!

Freddy: Oh, shut up, Vivek! (to Sakhi) But even so, we can't live without each other. (smiles) Vivek may be a pain sometimes, but I know he's completely devoted to me. I think he understands me like no one else really does, apart from Manisha of course.

Sakhi: (beaming) And we can see it, too. So what's one thing you don't like, Freddy sir?

Freddy: (serious tone) I think it would have to be the fact that I've gone sixteen years without a promotion! Oh- and the fact that everyone thinks I'm just a useless comedian, yeah, that _really _ticks me off. Just because I have a sense of humour it doesn't mean I'm not a good CID officer, you know!

Sakhi: (nodding vigorously) I know, right? Well, in the wise words of the greatest wizard in the world- "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." And _you_, Freddy sir, are the light of the CID. (folds her arms triumphantly, speaking with a menacing tone) Show me _one _person who'll disagree with this, and I will be only too happy to punch them in the face so that they see _several _lights at the same time.

Rocky: (yelling from off set) That's the spirit!

Tarika: Shush! (nudges him) We had our turn, stop giving a running commentary!

Rocky: (rolls eyes) Yes, ma'am. (calling to Sakhi) Carry on, kid, I'll shut up!

Sakhi: (dryly) Thanks, mate! (turns excitedly back to Freddy and Manisha) Now, Freddy sir and Manisha ma'am! The moment I've been waiting for... please tell us the story of your marriage!

Freddy and Manisha gave each other amused looks, smiling at Sakhi's eagerness, which was radiating so strongly that it was almost tangible. As brash and outspoken as the girl might seem, it appeared that Rocky was right about her- she really was just an enthusiastic kid at heart.

Manisha: Well, ours was a love marriage, as you probably know already. Our parents were family friends, actually- that's how we met. (smiling) I remember seeing Freddy for the first time and thinking how much he looked like a big cuddly teddy bear.

Freddy: (snorts) Hardly the kind of man ladies dream about, she means to say. (reminiscently) Now I, on the other hand, thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She still is, of course...

Manisha: (blushes) Oh, shut up.

Freddy: (grinning) Whatever. She is. We met frequently after that, and of course ended up falling head over heels in love. When we talked to our parents about it, they were hesitant at first- you know, the religion thing- but we soon convinced them. Our families had been friends for ages, so that counted for much more, really.

Manisha: And as a result, among all the girls I knew, I was the only one lucky enough to have _two _marriage ceremonies! (proudly) I still have my wedding sari _and _my wedding gown kept safely away, you know.

Sakhi: (squealing) Wow! That's _awesome! _(mischievously) Now, finally... Freddy sir, I've heard that you're quite the henpecked husband?

The entire team burst into loud calls of agreement at once, punctuated by Tasha's giggling and Rocky's snickering. Freddy turned a deep magenta as Manisha's eyebrows flipped towards her hairline. "So that's the kind of reputation I have, huh?" she demanded, a dark scowl crossing her face, and Freddy hurried to reassure her. "No, no! Not at all!"

"OK, guys, OK, we got the idea!" laughed Sakhi, waving her hands to get their attention. "Thank you very much, Freddy sir and Manisha ma'am... and please excuse my fangirlism once again, but... EEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, leaped right up from her chair and tackled both of them in a huge hug before they finally left the set, grinning abashedly. "And _now_, ladies and gentlemen," Sakhi announced, jumping back onto her chair, "our last guest for the day! A relatively new addition to our CID team... he may be underrated, but don't ever make the mistake of underestimating him! Please give a grand welcome to Senior Inspector Rajat!"

Rajat smiled pleasantly into the cameras before Sakhi started on him. She was more than a little red in the face and couldn't seem to help grinning her head off.

Sakhi: OK... um... so, Rajat sir-

Rajat: (interrupting with a smile) Just Rajat is fine, thank you.

Sakhi stared at him for a full minute before jumping to her feet with a thud of sneakers and turning to that she was facing the camera squarely. "See?" she demanded, indicating Rajat. "You _see _that? Do you honestly want any more reason to love this guy? I mean, come ON!" she bellowed, throwing her hands belligerently in the air before shaking her head hopelessly at the cameras and taking her seat again. Her face was glowing as she looked at Rajat, who was watching her with a rather wary expression on his normally serene face.

Sakhi: OK, Rajat, kindly ignore that little display of mine. Now, among all the officers present here you've been in this team for the shortest time. How have you found your experience to be so far?

Rajat: Very interesting, definitely. I've actually been a CID officer for many years now, but there's something about this team that just makes it much more special than any other I've ever seen. Maybe it's the way everyone's like one big family- that's not something you'd expect to see in a typical CID team, but that's exactly how we are.

Sakhi: (smiling) That you certainly are! (serious) But tell me, Rajat, being a new member of the team compared to others, what was it like adjusting to this new atmosphere, with new colleagues?

Rajat: (laughing) Wait, Sakhi, you should actually be asking _them _this question about _me _instead of the other way around! No, honestly. When you've been working with the same people for so many years, when you're all so close to each other, how will it be if a new guy suddenly shows up out of the blue? I think my colleagues would have found it much more difficult to adjust to me joining the team than I ever did. But whatever it is, they've been very good to me, and done their best to make me feel welcome.

Sakhi: Did you ever feel out of place, though? I mean, along the way, did you ever feel like-

Rajat: Like I didn't belong? Yes, quite truthfully, I did. Not once, but several times. And trust me, it is _not _a nice feeling. You know what they call 'third wheel', 'fifth wheel' and the like? Well, in this case, I was more or less a seventh wheel for quite some time. It didn't help that I was the only person who didn't have any particular friend-

Tarika: (cutting in) Sakhi, tell him to shut up. Tell him to shut up _right now_, before he gets hit by a mobile phone straight on the head.

Rocky: (surprised) You're ready to break your mobile over this? What, did you get a new Nokia model or something?

Tarika: Who's talking about _my _phone? I'm going to use yours!

Rocky: (sputtering) Like hell you are! (pulls out his mobile, puts it under his leg and sits firmly on it) Ha! Let's see how you get it now!

Rajat: OK, OK, you guys! Tarika, I was talking in the past tense, for heaven's sake! We all know you're my best friend now! And Rocky- I have never been so glad to have you for a brother-in-law.

Tarika: (happily) That's more like it.

Rocky: (grins) Anytime, bro.

Sakhi: So, Rajat, what are your views on people who feel that you... shall we say... (making quote marks with her fingers) 'copy' certain other seniors?

Rajat: Well, seriously, I think I- (stops abruptly and pulls himself up, his voice stronger) Do you know what I think of that? I think, with all due respect, that I can never be like the person they claim I'm attempting to emulate. And that's fine by me, because guess what? (looks straight into the camera) As shocking as it may sound to most of the general public, I don't _want _to be like him! I'm perfectly happy with myself and the way I am, thank you very much.

Sakhi says nothing but merely watches him with a smile, unmistakeable pride shining in her face.

Rajat: (ploughing on relentlessly) Oh, and while we're on this topic, Sakhi, I'd also like to give a special mention to those who feel I shouldn't be a senior inspector. Well, guess what? I wasn't given that rank overnight. I was a CID officer for almost ten years before I entered this team, and I earned every bit of my rank. Just because people don't know much about me, it doesn't give anyone the right to judge me without even giving me a chance. (leans back and folds his arms) So there!

As soon as he had finished speaking, Sakhi rose from her chair. Going to the middle of the set, she knelt on the floor, and as Rajat looked at her in amazement, she bowed low before him, the end of her ponytail hovering just above the floor. Rocky let out a long, low whistle as beside him, Tarika gaped incredulously at the scene. "Kid's really outdone herself this time," he remarked, smiling to himself as Sakhi got back up. Her face was red as she grinned sheepishly down at a dumbstruck Rajat. "Sorry, but I just _had _to!"

Rajat himself couldn't help giving her an embarrassed smile of his own. "Sorry I talked too much just now. But you know, I've been living with that stuff for a long time, I just had to-"

"Let it out?" Sakhi finished, taking her seat. She shook her head and smiled. "It was great. I think you really needed that. Keeping it all bottled up would have just driven you nuts... it's a good thing you spoke your mind at least now." She glowered at the cameras. "I hope that was clear enough for everyone?" she asked in a dangerously casual voice, and Rocky raised his eyebrows in interest. "One day, this girl will either bring down heaven or raise hell," he muttered to Vivek, who grinned. "She'll go places, that's for sure," the sub-inspector whispered back.

Sakhi seemed to know what they were discussing, for she gave them a conspiratorial smirk before turning back to Rajat, her expression brightening.

Sakhi: So, finally, Rajat, to end your interview on a more positive note... how are things for you in the personal front?

Rajat: (jaw drops) What?! Oh my God, you just _had _to ask that, didn't you.

Sakhi: (proudly) Yup! (beaming) Come on, tell us na!

Rajat: (long-suffering look) Ah, well. Quite frankly, Sakhi, I have absolutely nothing going on in the personal front right now. I meet a lot of very nice girls, of course, but... I don't know... nothing ever clicks, you get what I'm saying?

Sakhi: (enthusiastically) Oh, yes! You mean you don't want to get into a relationship with just anybody, just for the sake of being in a relationship... you want to wait for that one girl who'll be completely special just for you?

Rajat: (points at her) You, my girl, should be a psychologist. Or a relationship counsellor... what do they call it nowadays?

Vivek/Tasha/Freddy: (in chorus) Love guru!

Rajat: Love guru, right! (to Sakhi) You should totally be one. I mean, how on earth did you know exactly what I was going to say?

Sakhi: (smiles) Simple. It's what I would want if I were you. Suppose, for example, someone wanted me to get with a friend of mine just because they don't want me to be single. You think I'd go for something like that?

Rajat: (shakes his head) No way.

Sakhi: Exactly. I'd want to wait for someone-

Rajat: -whom I can be with until the end of my days and it still wouldn't be enough. Who'd come into my life and turn it upside down. Who'd understand me, all of me, exactly as I am. Someone I couldn't imagine my life without.

Sakhi: (practically crying in delight) And I sincerely hope you get a girl who's all of that and more... and you're certainly going to, trust me, but just be patient!

Rajat: (grins) Don't worry, I will.

As Rajat left the set and went to join the others, Sakhi got up, coming to centre stage once more. There was a different shine in her eyes altogether as she spoke. "And so, viewers, we hereby conclude what was probably the most _epic _show of Conversations with Characters in history! Thank you all, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Always."

With that, the cameras stopped rolling, and Sakhi merely stood still for a moment, staring at the ground and hugging herself. She wasn't left that way for long, however- within a minute, she found herself smothered in one of Manisha's infamous hugs, the kind where one's air supply was virtually cut off. As her face steadily turned bluer and bluer, Rocky hastily came to her rescue. "Whoa, the girl's choking!" he pointed out, and Manisha let go at once. Sakhi, however, barely had time to make her breathing normal before Rocky tackled her with a big hug of his own. "You are one _fine _little psycho!" he laughed, and Sakhi grinned broadly at him. "Like you, you mean," she retorted. "Only it's been decades since _you _were even remotely close to little!"

"Ouch," Rocky said with an exaggerated wince. "OK, I'll give you that one." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And thanks for calling me in. It was really _damn _fun."

"For once, I agree with him," Tarika said, grinning, and Sakhi shook hands with the men and hugged the ladies before everyone moved towards the exit. Just as they reached, however, something suddenly occurred to Rajat. "Hey, Sakhi!" he called, and the girl turned to look questioningly at him. "What did you mean when you told me I'm _going to_ get a girl of the kind I'm looking for?"

In reply, Sakhi merely gave him a strange smile, which had barely concealed traces of mingled smugness and excitement. "Like I said, Rajat... just be patient. Wait and watch."

Before he could say anything, she had vanished, and he understood. This show was over- to get his answers, he'd have to wait for the next.

**~THE END~**

**.**

A/N: I have nothing to say for myself... all I want to say right now is HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIGINALS143! You, ma'am, are one AH-_MAY_-ZING lady! Please be the same... ALWAYS :D :D

This gift is the only one that's within my power to give you on your birthday... hope you liked it! :)

Random facts:

-In this particular story, Rocky's character was heavily inspired by Sherlock Holmes' brother, Mycroft Holmes, as well as Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series.

-Sakhi's odd fashion sense reflects her favourite literary fandoms, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Once again... a very happy birthday to you Originals143! :) :)


End file.
